Glenn Morshower
| Place of birth = Dallas, Texas | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Ensign Burke ( ), Administrator Orton ( ), ''Enterprise''-B navigator ( ), Mokra guard ( ), Sheriff MacReady ( ) | Image2 = orton.jpg | Caption = ...as Administrator Orton | Image3 = Enterprise-b navigator.jpg | Caption2 = ...as an Enterprise-B navigator }} Glenn Bennett Grove Morshower is an actor who has appeared in four Star Trek episodes, as well as the film . He is perhaps best known for his recurring role as Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce on the television drama series 24. He also had recurring roles on shows such as , , and . Early career Morshower was born in Dallas, Texas, and began acting when he was twewlve years old. He made his film debut at the age of sixteen with a starring role in the 1976 comedy ''Drive-In. Two years later, he made his first TV appearance in an episode of Police Woman, starring Charles Dierkop. He then appeared on the CBS drama Dallas in the episode "Black Market Baby", directed by Larry Dobkin and co-starring Barbara Babcock and James Whitmore, Jr. His second film was 1979's The Bermuda Triangle, produced by James L. Conway and co-starring Albert Hall, Warren Munson, Thalmus Rasulala, and Clement von Franckenstein. Throughout the 1980s, Morshower appeared in such films as Dead & Buried (1981, with Ed Bakey, Michael Pataki, and Bill Quinn), The Philadelphia Experiment (1984, with Vaughn Armstrong, Ed Bakey, and Clay Wilcox), Defense Play (1988, directed by Monte Markham and starring Markham and David Oliver), and Tango & Cash (1989, co-starring Marc Alaimo, Roy Brocksmith, Richard Fancy, Teri Hatcher, Clint Howard, and Phil Rubenstein). He also made guest appearances on series such as Hardcastle and McCormick (starring Brian Keith and Daniel Hugh Kelly, in an episode with Robert Hooks), Life Goes On (starring Bill Smitrovich, in an episode with Louis Giambalvo, James McIntire, and Jennifer Savidge), and Matlock (with Albert Hall and Mark Rolston). In 1986, Morshower co-starred in the mini-series Dream West alongside 's F. Murray Abraham and Anthony Zerbe, TNG/VOY guest actor Jeff Allin, TNG guest stars Erich Anderson, John Anderson, Stefan Gierasch, William O. Campbell, Matt McCoy, and Noble Willingham, TOS veteran Lee Bergere, s James Cromwell and Alice Krige, Michael Ensign, DS9 guest star Fritz Weaver, and TNG star Jonathan Frakes. Two years later, he appeared in another acclaimed mini-series, War & Remembrance, in which he co-starred with numerous Trek alumni, including Ian Abercrombie, Granville Ames, Steven Berkoff, Peter Dennis, Larry Dobkin, Walker Edmiston, Bruce French, Grainger Hines, Leslie Hope, Paul Lambert, Richard Lineback, Byron Morrow, George Murdock, Charles Napier, John Rhys-Davies, and William Schallert. 1990s Television TV movies In 1990, Morshower appeared in two made-for-TV movies starring Star Trek: Enterprise guest actor Jim Beaver. The first was Follow Your Heart, which also featured John Anderson, Brad Blaisdell, and Randy Oglesby. The second movie was The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson, co-starring Paul Dooley and Noble Willingham. Morshower again worked with Beaver on the 1994 TV movie Children of the Dark, along with David Graf, Lindsey Haun, Lenore Kasdorf, Thomas Kopache, Natalia Nogulich, Eric Pierpoint, and Bill Smitrovich. (Beaver had previously appeared in Morshower's Dallas episode and the movie Defense Play.) Morshower had many other TV movie credits throughout the 1990s. Between 1990 and 1994 alone, he was seen in By Dawn's Early Light (with Daniel Benzali, Nicholas Coster, Ann Gillespie, Ken Jenkins, Kieran Mulroney, Robert O'Reilly, and Steve Rankin), Tagget (with Tim de Zarn, Kevin McCorkle, Leon Russom, and William Sadler), Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance (with Kamala Dawson, Bruce McGill, and Terry O'Quinn), The Heroes of Desert Storm (with Michael Champion and Tim Russ), Intruders (co-starring Steven Berkoff and Ben Vereen), From the Files of Joseph Wambaugh: A Jury of One (with Dan Butler), For Their Own Good (with David Graf, Thomas Kopache, and Richard Riehle), Ambush in Waco: In the Line of Duty with Jeff Allin, Gordon Clapp, Richard McGonagle, Neal McDonough, Star Trek: Voyager star Jeri Ryan, and Susanna Thompson), 12:01 (with Frank Collison and Nicolas Surovy), Precious Victims (with Cliff de Young), and Confessions: 2 Faces of Evil (with Sam Anderson and John P. Connolly). Morshower's TV movies continued into the late 1990s, including Sketch Artist II: The hands That See (with Paul Eiding and Ben Slack), Innocent Victims (co-starring Sam Anderson, Richard Fancy, J.G. Hertzler, Gregory Itzin, Don Keefer, Don McManus, John P. Connolly and Leon Russom), Death Benefit (with Penny Johnson, Jack Kehler, and Ben Slack), Runaway Car (with Elizabeth Dennehy and Paul Eiding), The Rockford Files: Murder and Misdemeanors (with Eugene Roche), The Jack Bull (starring John Savage), and My Little Assassin (with Tony Plana and with Reiner Schöne). He also appeared in the Alien Nation TV special Body and Soul, alongside Jeff Austin, Ron Fassler, Gary Graham, Miguel Pérez, Eric Pierpoint, Tiny Ron, Leon Russom, and Michele Scarabelli. Episodic television Morshower guest-starred on such television series as Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell, in an episode with Fran Bennett and Noble Willingham), Baywatch (with Monte Markham), ''Babylon 5'' (starring Mary Kay Adams, Andreas Katsulas, and Robert Rusler, in an episode with Ian Abercrombie, Christopher Darga, David Sage, and Paul Williams), Deadly Games (with Christopher Lloyd and Ben Slack), NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp and Sharon Lawrence, in an episode with Jack Kehler, Leon Russom, and Titus Welliver), Diagnosis Murder (with Gina Hecht and Brian Tochi), Viper (with Gregg Henry and Musetta Vander), Murder One (with Barbara Bosson, Michael Ensign, John Fleck, Gregory Itzin, Neal McDonough, and Clayton Rohner), Dark Skies (with Tim Kelleher, Natalia Nogulich, and Conor O'Farrell), and ''The X-Files''. In 1996, Morshower played the recurring role of Chief Petty Officer Ned Bannon on NBC's drama series JAG, during which time he worked with Bill Bolender, Cliff de Young, Scott Jaeck, Terry O'Quinn, Jack Shearer, and Ned Vaughn. During the 1997-98 TV season, Morshower had a recurring role on the ABC action series C-16: FBI. Among Morshower's co-stars on this series were Michael Cavanaugh, Zach Grenier, Vaughn Armstrong, Melinda Culea and Stanley Kamel, Elizabeth Dennehy, Natalia Nogulich, Pavel Lychnikoff, Lanei Chapman, Jeff Kober, Lanei Chapman, Catherine MacNeal, Cristine Rose and Becky Wahlstrom. In 1998, Morshower recurred on the crime drama series ''Millennium'', starring Terry O'Quinn and DS9/VOY guest actress Megan Gallagher. Morshower worked with O'Quinn again on a 1999 episode of Harsh Realm. Morshower co-starred with Enterprise guest actor James Avery in an unsold TV pilot entitled King's Pawn. Morshower's remaining TV credits during the 1990s include guest spots on Pensacola: Wings of Gold, with Michael Jace and Kristanna S. Loken, and The Crow: Stairway To Heaven, with John Pyper-Ferguson. Films Morshower had a few feature film credits during the 1990s, as well. In 1992, Morshower played an ensign in the hit action film Under Siege, co-starring Bernie Casey and DS9 regular Colm Meaney. In 1994, Morshower was drafted into the comedy film In the Army Now, co-starring Andy Dick and Lori Petty. Morshower was then seen in the action/thriller The River Wild, with William Lucking. Morshower's subsequent film credits include big-budget blockbusters Air Force One (co-starring Timothy Carhart, Spencer Garrett, Boris Lee Krutonog, Pavel Lychnikoff, Don McManus, Dan Shor, Bill Smitrovich, and Dean Stockwell) and Godzilla (with Clyde Kusatsu) and smaller, independent fare such as Dominion (with Geoffrey Blake and Richard Riehle) and Phoenix (with George Murdock). 2000s Television Recurring roles The new millennium brought Morshower numerous recurring roles. In 2000, he began appearing as Sheriff Brian Mobley on the hit CBS series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. He was seen in six episodes throughout the show's first season (and one episode in the second), working alongside such Star Trek alumni as James Avery, Timothy Carhart, Gina Hecht, Gregg Henry, Gregory Itzin, Stephen Lee, Blake Lindsley, Mark Moses, Nicole Randall, Brenda Strong, and Tom Wright. In 2001 and 2002, Morshower recurred as Mike Chysler on NBC's drama series, The West Wing. Morshower's work on this series saw him co-star with Jim Beaver, Ed Begley, Jr., Corbin Bernsen, Earl Boen], Dennis Cockrum, John P. Connolly, Christopher Curry, Timothy Davis-Reed, Dayna Devon, Bruce French, David Huddleston, William Dennis Hunt, Thomas Kopache, Richard McGonagle, Bob Morrisey, Tony Plana, Richard Riehle, John Rubinstein, Armin Shimerman, and Ken Thorley. In 2004, Morshower guest-starred in two episodes of the popular spy series, Alias, created by J.J. Abrams. The following year, Morshower made two appearances on NBC's musical drama American Dreams, starring Ethan Dampf. His first American Dreams episode, "Home Again," also starred Jonathan Del Arco and Ellen Geer. That same year, Morshower was seen in two episodes of Charmed, both directed by James L. Conway, who previously worked with Morshower as the producer of 1979's The Bermuda Triangle. Morshower's most recent recurring role has been that of Chad Clarke on NBC's Friday Night Lights. Morshower has portrayed Secret Service agent on 24 since the show's second episode in 2001. Morshower is the only actor other than series star to have appeared in all seven seasons of the show. In 2007, he and his various co-stars from this series – including Jude Ciccolella, Roger R. Cross, and Gregory Itzin (whom Morshower has worked with many times before) – were nominated with a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series. Other Star Trek actors who have appeared in regular or recurring roles on 24 over the years, and who have appeared in Morshower's episodes, include Billy Burke, Michael Cavanaugh, Raymond Cruz, Alan Dale, Greg Ellis, Michelle Forbes, Jenette Goldstein, Zach Grenier, Albert Hall, Leslie Hope, Penny Johnson, Daniel Dae Kim, Boris Lee Krutonog, Henri Lubatti, Alexandra Lydon, Rudolf Martin, Tzi Ma, Robert Pine, Zachary Quinto, Mark Rolston, John Rubinstein, Mark A. Sheppard, Peter Weller, Wade Williams, Ray Wise, Tom Wright, Harris Yulin, and Kara Zediker. Guest appearances Morshower appeared in a 2000 JAG episode playing a different character than the one he portrayed during his appearances in the late 1990s. The episode, entitled "Body Talk", was directed by Terrence O'Hara and co-starred Jeff Kober and David Starwalt. Over the next three years, Morshower made one-time appearances on such shows as The Huntress (with Barbara Tarbuck), Once and Again (reuniting with both William O. Campbell and Susanna Thompson), The Agency (working with David Clennon and Ronny Cox), Providence (with Claudette Nevins, Concetta Tomei, and Cress Williams), The Division (with [[George Coe] and Jerry Hardin), NCIS (starring Pancho Demmings), and The District (starring Roger Aaron Brown). In 2004, Morshower appeared on Crossing Jordan, the NBC medical drama which starred Miguel Ferrer. He then guest-starred on HBO's hit western series Deadwood, on which Jim Beaver, Brad Dourif, Paula Malcomson, and Leon Rippy were regulars and Keith Carradine, Zach Grenier, Clay Wilcox, and Keone Young had recurring roles. Morshower later appeared in an episode of Neal McDonough's short-lived NBC series Medical Investigation, along with Art Chudabala. Morshower's subsequent guest spots include single episodes of ER (with Mädchen Amick, Michelle Bonilla, Scott Grimes, and Leland Orser), Monk (with Paul Rae), and Shark (starring Jeri Ryan). TV movies Morshower had a small role in the 2001 biographical movie Blonde, starring Kirstie Alley, Wallace Shawn, and Titus Welliver. In 2004, he appeared with Megan Gallagher, Leland Orser, and Tracy Scoggins in the drama Homeland Security. That same year he co-starred in Category 6: Day of Destruction with Brian Markinson. His most recent made-for-TV movie was 2005's Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire, along with Marshall Teague and Ned Vaughn. Feature films Morshower has co-starred in several major motion pictures since 2001. He worked with filmmaker on three blockbuster films, the first being the 2001 war drama Pearl Harbor. This film featured many other Star Trek alumni in the cast, including Hank Harris, Pat Healy, Manu Intiraymi, Randy Oglesby, Lin Oeding, John Pyper-Ferguson, Steve Rankin, Raphael Sbarge, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, and Michael Shamus Wiles. Morshower's next collaboration with Bay was the 2005 science fiction/action film The Island, which co-starred Michael Canavan, Tim Halligan, Kevin McCorkle, Randy Oglesby, Noa Tishby, and Voyager s Ethan Phillips. Afterwards, Morshower worked with Bay on the 2007 mega-hit Transformers. This film, like The Island, was written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. Andy Milder, William Morgan Sheppard, Michael Shamus Wiles, and Jamison Yang were among those who also appeared in the film, while Robert Foxworth provided the voice of the Transformer called Ratchet. Morshower can also be seen in the 2001 war drama Black Hawk Down, along with star Eric Bana, s Tom Hardy, and Enterprise guest star Enrique Murciano. Morshower then co-starred in the 2002 thriller Blood Work, with Tina Lifford, and then appeared in Paramount Pictures' The Core, starring Bruce Greenwood and Alfre Woodard and featuring Matt Winston. In 2005, he appeared Robert Knepper in two films: the thriller Hostage (starring Jimmy Bennett and co-starring Tina Lifford) and the Academy Award-nominated drama Good Night, and Good Luck (co-starring J.D. Cullum, Frank Langella, and Ray Wise, and featuring cinematography by Robert Elswit). Other recent film credits include Gacy (2003), starring Mark Holton and featuring Larry Hankin), The Commission (2003, with Sam Anderson, Jim Beaver, Corbin Bernsen, Stephen Collins, Henry Gibson, and Morgan Margolis), The Last Shot (2004, with Sean Whalen), Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil (2006, co-starring Ben Cross, April Grace, and Bruce McGill), All the Kings Men (2006, with Michael Cavanaugh and Caroline Lagerfelt), Striking Range (2006, with Tom Wright), and Delta Farce (2007, with Shelly Desai and Ed O'Ross). He also had lead roles in the independent films The Waiter (2007) and Grizzly Park (2008). Morshower again worked with Michael Bay in the sequel for Transformers, entitled Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, released in the summer of 2009. He played US Marine General Morshower, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Like the first film, the sequel was written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci http://www.comics2film.com/index.php?a=story&b=33436 and featured Spencer Garrett as the US Air Force Chief of Staff. External links * * Glenn Morshower at Wiki 24, the 24 wiki * de:Glenn Morshower es:Glenn Morshower Morshower, Glenn Morshower, Glenn Morshower, Glenn Morshower, Glenn